


it's all fun and games 'til somebody falls in love

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i honestly can't believe this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Afternoon,” he greeted him and Cole replied in kind. “Can I get-”</p><p>“Strawberry shortcake, single, and a medium hazelnut?” Cole offered for him and he laughed gently. It wasn’t the first time Cole had done that, but he still acted surprised.</p><p>“I guess I’m predictable. But yes,” he answered him and Cole rung him up, $5.98 on the dot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all fun and games 'til somebody falls in love

Turney’s Turnovers were always the number one selling thing on the menu. The entire left side of the glass case was full of them, different flavors from blackberry and cherry to cinnamon vanilla and Cole would usually pay for one for his break even. It was hard to resist, the owner’s name being written on the pastries making them center stage as well as their flaky, melt-in-your-mouth crusts complemented by the sweet and tart middles. 

There was a reason why Playhouse (Meg’s idea, honestly Ryan regrets it every time he opens his twitter to his handle being @ToySoldier, but at least Meg’s was @DollFace) was one of the most popular pastry shop and cafes in the Austin area. Obviously it was Meg’s amazing turnovers and Ryan’s handle on cakes but also the people they had working for them. Gavin was a nice, if inept, guy and Cole’s jokes had girls, and some guys, bending themselves backwards for his attention. Barbara and Ashley were lovely as well, the most handy girls with an espresso machine that Ryan had ever met. 

Cole had handed off a box of six turnovers on a slow day when he leaned his elbows on the counter. The shop was dotted with regulars (Gavin leaning over Michael and Lindsay’s table with a huge smile, Miles and Kerry conspiring over a laptop in the corner, even Mr. Sorola was tucked into the front, right corner, typing on his computer at the bar), and the sun was shining. Typical for a day in Austin, even on a mid November day like it was.

The front door opened and Ashley turned from where she was sitting with her boyfriend, Burnie, to greet the customer. He nodded at her and Ashley turned back, the man striding up to the counter.

He was a regular but Cole had never gotten his name. He was kind of short, shorter than Cole at least, short hair and a bit of a beard, one of the best voices Cole had ever heard in his entire life. He always wore a leather jacket in and Cole already knew his order.

“Afternoon,” he greeted him and Cole replied in kind. “Can I get-”

“Strawberry shortcake, single, and a medium hazelnut?” Cole offered for him and he laughed gently. It wasn’t the first time Cole had done that, but he still acted surprised.

“I guess I’m predictable. But yes,” he answered him and Cole rung him up, $5.98 on the dot. Leaning over, Cole wrapped up the cupcake and then turned to get started on his coffee. Cole glanced over his shoulder, the man tapping his foot and looking around the shop.

Playhouse was every bit childhood dream that the name implied. There were shelves with knick knacks and little toys towards the top of the walls on every wall. The walls were painted pastel shades, and the right wall had a picture of the six of them working Halloween from the last year, Meg having shoved them all into toy costumes. Cole was a toy robot and Barbara was a baby doll. Meg was a Raggedy Ann and Ryan dress as a toy shoulder, Gavin as a green Army guy and Ashley was a teddy bear, and it was cheesy and terrible but everyone always complimented them on it when they saw it.

“Your drink,” Cole said, setting the cup down on the counter. 

“Thanks, Cole,” he said, picking up the white bag and the coffee, nodding at him. Cole nodded back and he turned, heading out of the shop.

“Was that Strawberry Shortcake?” Barb asked, coming out of the back. Her blonde hair was swept up into a messy ponytail and she had powdered sugar on the front of the apron. Hers had duckies all over it while Cole’s was patterned with toy cars. Meg was really dedicated to the theme.

“Yeah,” he said, crouching and taking the pastries Barb was handing him to put them in the case. 

“He really doesn’t look like Strawberry Shortcake. He’s more German Chocolate, or Cinnamon Brown Sugar,” she said and Cole shrugged.

It was a ridiculous pastime, but they always referred to people by their orders if they didn’t know their names, or tried to guess passers-by’s orders should they come inside. Cole once made fifteen dollars by betting his co-workers the next hipster to come in would order a soy vanilla and cinnamon vanilla turnover.

“It’s pretty cute, though, right?” Cole said, focused on stacking the pastries into precarious little towers. He lifted his eyes when Barbara didn’t hand him another one. Her smile was soft and her eyes were knowing.

“You like Strawberry Shortcake,” she said, fondly. Cole stood up and rolled his eyes.

“No. That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s okay,” She said, patting his arm and sliding the case shut, Cole noticing the tray was empty. “If Spice Cake with a butterscotch comes in, give me a call,” she told him with a wink. Cole’s face broke into a smile while she ducked back into the back, the front door jingling with more customers. 

-

“I present the world with,” Meg began, walking into the front of the store. Cole leaned on the counter, crossing his arms and his ankles, a fond smile on his face. Barbara was watching with rapt attention, Ryan standing next to her with a soft smile on his face. “Strawberries and Cream turnovers,” she said, setting the tray down. She stuck a little pink and white swirly colored sign with blacking writing proclaiming the new treat next to it. “It’s gonna be the next big thing!”

“You said that about Cherry Pomegranate,” Ryan pointed out.

“And it was great! This is gonna be fabulous,” Meg assured them. The door jingled and Cole turned, spotting Strawberry Shortcake coming in. Meg hummed happily and scuttled back into the back, Barbara shoo-ing Ryan with her and giving Cole dancing eyebrows. 

“Have I broken up a meeting?” He asked and Cole shook his head.

“Nothing too important. But since you’re here and I know what you’re going to get, may I suggest our newest addition that Meg is just so proud of, the Strawberries and Cream turnover,” Cole said, gesturing at the tray. His brows pulled together, studying the plate.

“I’m… not a huge fan, of turnovers,” he said and Cole narrowed his eyes at him.

“You come into Playhouse and you say that? What’s wrong with you? I’m insisting you buy a turnover now,” Cole replied and he tilted his head a little.

“I guess I could try it. As long as I get my cupcake and coffee as well,” he said and Cole shook his head but agreed.

“Fine. A coffee and a cupcake as well. Anything else, sir?” He joked, picking up a cup from behind the counter. 

“That’ll do it, thanks.”

Cole began his coffee, bagging the turnover and cupcake, settling them into the white pastry bag stamped with the Playhouse’s logo. The man was glancing around the shop, as usual, when he paused and looked at the right wall. Taking two steps closer, he looked over the picture frame, the little gold plate on the frame announcing the Playhouse staff as toys. 

Cole turned around and paused when he saw him looking at the picture. His cheeks flushed and he felt his face go hot.

“Uh-” He turned around and smiled a little wider.

“That’s cute,” he complimented, taking the coffee from Cole’s hand. “Thanks, man.”

“Yeah. No problem.” Cole swallowed and he winked before turning and taking the paper bag with him. Cole ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck while Barb poked her head out the back. 

“Did you get his name?”

“No,” he sighed and turned his head a little to look at her. “But he took a turnover.”

-

Cole walked into the shop a day later, fresh off his day off. Gavin was standing at the counter, little monsters decorating his apron. Ashley was bopping around in her animals dotted apron, putting things in the case and tidying up in the kitchen. She would pop in and out of sight in the back of the shop, Cole laughing quietly and looping his apron around his middle.

“This guy came in looking for you, yesterday,” Gavin said, leaning on the counter. Cole’s head snapped up, confused. “Didn’t say his name. Ordered a hazelnut and and a Strawberries and Cream, though.”

“Not a Shortcake?”

“Nah.”

Cole smiled slowly and nodded, walking into the back to toss his backpack on the floor and trading with Gavin at the front, Gavin sliding into the back to help Ashley. Cole had just finished wiping down the counter when the door jingled and he walked in. 

“You weren’t here yesterday,” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“I had the day off,” Cole replied, folding the cloth and tossing it onto the back counter. “What can I get you?”

“You were right about the turnover,” he continued and Cole put his elbow on the counter, his chin in his hand, smiling painting itself across his mouth. “I don’t… I usually don’t like turnovers. You were right.”

“Does this mean I get your name, at least? It’s getting pretty weird referring to you as your order, especially since you don’t look like a Strawberry Shortcake,” Cole said, getting a laugh in reply, but also:

“Tyler.”

“Great. What can I get you, Tyler?”

“Uh, your number. And maybe another turnover,” he said.

“You’ve been coming in here for the past month and a half getting the same thing every day and your winning line is to reply to my ‘what can I get you?’ with ‘your number’? You’re better than that, you have to be. Try again.”

“Alright,” he laughed. “When’s your next day off?”

“Friday.”

“Great. You give me your number, I’ll take you out. We’ll go for drinks, have a nice time, won’t talk about pastries all night. And if you stay over, maybe I can drive you to work the next morning,” Tyler offered, leaning on the counter with him.

“You’re very confident about this,” Cole stated.

“It’s the jacket. It makes anyone look confident. What do you think?” He asked and Cole nodded, ripping off a bit of receipt paper.

“Okay. But we’re not talking about coffee either,” Cole said, picking up a pen to write down his number.

“Deal.” Cole slid the paper across the counter to Tyler. “I’ll pick you up Friday,” he said, and pressed a fleeting kiss to Cole’s lips. Cole blinked twice when Tyler pulled away, winking at him and walking out. Cole licked his lips and leaned back, Ashley peering out the kitchen door. 

“Did you get his name?” She asked, excitedly.

“Yeah,” Cole mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in such denial that i had actually written a goddamn coffee shop/bakery au about this pairing that the sentence 'this is not a bakery au, i have no idea what you are talking about' was at the top of the page the entire time i was writing this
> 
> it's still titled 'this is not a bakery au' in my documents. i hate myself a little.


End file.
